Not all of us are monsters
by Nekoreku
Summary: Everyone knows that Abyssals are monsters. Little do they know there is one Abyssal Princess who has been living in human society for nearly 10 years and made a family. The Princess tries to live a happy normal life. but unknown to her she would go back to battle to protect the ones she loves
1. chapter 1

**introduction** **Hi guys it's me the Southern war Ocean Princess but please call me Sophia. I am sure asking why does an Abyssal has a name. Well my husband gave me that name. Let me explain. I was washed up onshore after I was defeated by shipgirls. I was uncioncess at the time but a man saved me . I later woke up and found out I was saved by a man called Izanagi Hamada. I tried to attack him at first but I was to heavily damaged. He told me he could report me to the authorities but decided not to . He took care of me and a bond began to form . I started to question myself about the Abyss. I later confess my love to him and surprise he also loves me and gave me that name Sophia. we later got married and had kids . Yes I slept with a human. We have 3 children. 2 boys and 1 girl we also have an extremely fat cat . We live in Tokyo and I change my hairstyle and clothing to keep a low profile. My husband works for the JSDF . It's been nearly 10 years since I defected. I am now currently a stay at home mom and I am happy with my current life . Until now**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 1

A pair eyes snapped open up . The person stood up from a bed. And glances around the room. The room was a bit large . There were pieces of furniture for instance a closet, desk , drawers , chairs , tables and a large bed. The person let's out a yawn and was was fully awake. She walks to the window and opens the curtains. Sophia smiles as she saw the sunrise . She walks to a mirror and looks at her reflection. Messy white hair, red eyes, pale skin wearing a white shirt with a big heart in the middle. For instant she received a flashback of her old self. The Southern War Ocean.She began breathing heavily 'Keep calm Sophia. You're not the Southern War Ocean Princess anymore. Your Sophia Izangi. A loving mother and a dear wife' She finally calm down . Sophia grabbed a towel and headed outside to the bathroom . A few minutes later she came back with a towel around her and was extremely wet . Sophia began drying herself and began wearing clothes. The pale woman looks at herself in the mirror . She wore a blue shirt and brown pants. The Princess puts her hair in a ponytail and puts on a pair of glasses. "Perfect"

Sophia was currently in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was humming softly and with a happy tone. ' Izanagi is coming home '. She sets plates on the table and heard footsteps. The Abyssal felt something touch her feet . She looks down a saw extremely fat cat snuggling her feet . Sophia chuckles and picked up the cat . "So Mochi you wanna eat?". "Nya!!". "Sure we just have to wait for the others ". She puts the cat on the table. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs . Sophia turned around and saw a 9year old girl . She wears a pink pajama. She had pale skin , white hair and red eyes. "Hey mom ".

"AAh Tsubaki you're up ."

"Where are you're brothers?".

"Their still sleeping"

"Wake them up Then !!! Go get your self dressed!!"

"Urgh!"She said and went upstairs

Sophia was done with breakfast and was setting the table up . Tsubaki came down from the stairs wearing a school uniform along with 2 younger identical boys. Both had black hair with black eyes wearing a different uniform. "Hey mom !!"They both exclaimed. "Hello Kida and Jin hoe was your sleep?".

"Good mom!!"

"Ook. All of you eat you breakfast. You have school !". Her children nodded and went to the table and started eating their breakfast. She puts a plate of Mochi for Mochi the cat . The fat cat started eating the Mochi. Sophia smiles at her family. She finally founds happiness and her husband is coming home .

Meanwhile at JSDF base. A man with black hair wearing a green military uniform was preparing a back . A JSDF soldier walks towards him. "Hey Izanagi . How is it going!!".

he turned around and waved at his fellow soldier . "Hi Takeo . I am preparing my stuff . I got the rest of the month free of from the commander. I don't know why but atleast I am gonna see my family again"

"Oh . Well how are they doing?"

"Good . The kids are doing well in school and my wife is always take care of the home "

"Well nice hearing that .See ya later"

"See you soon"Izanagi said and began walking away.

Meanwhile Tsubaki sighed as she arrives at her classroom."Hey Tsubaki!!". She looks up and sees her friends. The first was a chubby boy wearing the same uniform and a pair of glasses.He short black hair with freckles on his face and brown eyes. The second was an boy with wild and unkempt brown hair. His school uniform was very untidy . He had grey dead fish like eyes. The last person was short girl with light brown hair in twin tails . She had green eyes. Tsubaki waved at them . "Hey Takahashi, Kenshi and Karin "She said their names in order. Takahashi chuckles. "Ah Tsubaki . Did you make your homework?"Ask the chubby kid.

"Yeah of course"She replies

"Me three !!"Exclaimed Karin but notice something wrong with Kenshi . "Kenshi what's wrong?".

"I did not make my homework". Before the others can answer . And old bald man with a moustache and circular glasses came in . "Ok kids everyone go to their seats.Class is about to start ". Everyone got to their seats.

 **A few miles of the coast of Tokyo**

A lone JMSDF ship was patrolling the waters. It's crew were enjoying the day. "Ah captain you may wanna see this "Said an radar operator.

He walks towards him and looks at the radar . Dozens of small dots appeared on the screen. "Dear lord . Evry-" . The bridge exploded in a fiery ball of fire. Sounds of alarm echoes across the ship .The ship started to shake violently from massive explosion. The crew started to panicked as the ship was hit from all sides . A massive explosion tore the ship in half and sank . In a distance a lone pale figure stood .

Kenshi slammed his on the table "Why do I got extra homework . I hate my life". Tsubaki face palms. "Why don't you do your homework"She said "I am lazy"He replies."Maybe we can help you" The white haired glanced at the others. "Don't you agree guys". "Yeah we could help "Said Karin . Takahashi merely nodded as he stuffed food in his from his lunch box . Tsubaki sighed again and was about to eat her lunch . A massive explosion was heard and everyone fell to the ground. Tsubaki stood up and looks out the window. Smoke was rising from the coastal part of Tokyo and Abyssal aircraft was seen attacking the area . Suddenly a reality popped in her mind. Her brothers were there . Acting out of instinct she jumped out of the window. "Tsubaki where are you going?!". She ignores and headed straight for the chaos .

Sophia was home watching TV . Suddenly news reporter had a horrified expression. "Everyone we just received knew Tokyo is under attack!!The Abyssals are attacking!". When Sophia heard that she instantly bolted out of the house . This can't be happening. What are they doing here?! How did they get passed undetected from the authorities and the shipgirls. Or worse there's a high chance she could be found out. The pale woman shakes her head. She just hopped her children are safe .She heard more violent explosion and destruction. 'Damn it '. She paused for a second in her head . 'if it comes to it. I'll use my Abyssal abilities.I will not let them **HARM MY FAMILY!!"**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 2

Parts of Tokyo was in flames. Abyssal aircraft flew over the city . Somewhere along the street a police officer was hiding for his life. He peek's out and saw death and destruction. He saw an car with still it's key . The police officer started running towards the car . He got in and started the engine. Suddenly the car exploded in a ball of fire . Out of the shadows stepped the AA defense Hime . "Aaaa I love the smell burning corpses and destruction!! Don't you agree cruiser Hime". The cruiser Hime just nodded. "Yes . It just a plentiful sight ". Suddenly an confused appeared on the AA defense Hime.The heavy cruiser Hime noticed this . "What's wrong AA?" . "I feel an old presence of an Abyssal and few abnormal ones ". "Wait . I feel it is -". "It can't be ". "We need to find her . And if she betrayed us . She knows what Is coming" . "Let's look for her "Said the AA defense Hime. They both started walking.

Sophia was in the destruction looking for her kids . She peeks out a car and saw the death and destruction. The Princess saw Abyssal aircraft . She suddenly felt something on her shoulder and was about to punch the person. "Izangi?!". The JSDF soldier smiles at her . "Hey Sophia. Nice to see you ". The pale woman exclaimed in joy and hugged him . He hugs her back. "I am so glad your back"."Me too ". Suddenly an explosion nearby. "ThE KIDS!!"Yelled Sophia and let's go of Izangi. Izangi merely nodded. "Let's go look for them . I think the boys are at still at their school. Since it's in the heart of the chaos. I think Tsubaki went to look for them ". "Let's go find them " . She said and started running.."Sophia wait!!"He followed after her .

Tsubaki was running around straight for her brother's school. She was also trying to hide from the Abyssal aircraft. The pale girl saw her brothers school and heads towards. she cautiously approach the school and knocked on the door. "Hello anyone here ". "Who's this ?!"ask a terrified voice. "It's Tsubaki Hamada. It's my brother's in there ?!". "LET HER IN IS OUR SISTER"She heard brothers voices . The door opens up . Inside were a group of people along with little children. She looks around and spotted her brother's. She runs towards them and hugged them . "Guys I am so glad you're ok ". Her brothers hugged her back"We too sis ". Everyone looks at the siblings with a smile . Unfortunately fate had other ideas . A loud explosion ripped outside. The people screamed and ran into cover creating a hole in the building. Tsubaki shielded her brother's. "Well well what do we have here". An AA defense princess said as she walked true the building. The people cowered in fear. The AA defense princess smiles as she watched the people cowering before her .She looks around and saw Tsubaki and her brothers . The Abyssal smirked. 'So this is where abominations are '.She walks towards them and grabbed Jin ."Hey let me go!!"He yelled as he struggles. "Let my brother go you bitch !!". Suddenly the AA defense princess let's go of Jin and grabbed Tsubaki by the neck and lifts her up in the air. "What did you call me!!". Tsubaki was trying to get out of the grip. "I should kill an abomination like you and your kin. What kind of Abyssal would mate with a vile human piece of trash" Suddenly something hit the AA defense at the head. The Abyssal screamed in pain and dropped Tsubaki. Someone grabbed the Abyssal from behind and threw her out of the building . "Hey you ok Tsubaki!!"."Yea . How did yo- mom is that you !!"She exclaimed. Her mother wasn't wearing Normal clothes and her appearance. Sophia was bad at her old self the Southern War Ocean Princess. "Not only me ". She step aside revealing Izanagi. "DAD !! ". The kids run towards him and hugged him . Sophia glanced at her husband. "Please keep them save and along with the people. I need to have a chat with se old friends of my dear "."Sure honey". The pale woman nodded and walks outside. "Hey why is your wife an ABYSSAL?!"Yelled a Random civilian . Izangi sighed and looked at his kids . "Kids there's is something you need to know". He glanced at the civilian"And is long story "

Sophia walks outside to face the other princess. "SOUTHERN!!" . She glanced around where the voice came from. It came from an very irritated AA defense princess who came from an pile of rubble. "You fucking Bitch why did you betrayed Your Own FuCking Kind and worst Of all you mate with a lowlife "She yelled . Sophia glared at her. "Because Humans aren't just some lowlife. Their amazing people and I finally found happiness". The AA defense princess gritted her teeth. "YOU DAMN TRAITOR. DIE!!"She lets loose a barrage on her . Sophia used her cannons to blocked it . She retaliated by firing her own barrage at the other princess. The AA defense princess dodges some of the shells but a few hit her . "DAMN YOU!!"She charged Sophia and punched her in the face. Sophia stumbled a bit but kicked the AA defense Hime. The two princesses started brawling with each other. Sophia coughs blood as she was punched in the stomach very hard . "That will teach you a lesson fo-". Sophia gives an uppercut at the AA . "SHUT THE FUCK UP ". The AA princess landed on the ground with a thud . Sophia aimed her cannons at her . "This were it ends AA ". The AA defense princess smirked. "You're wrong this is where you end ". Suddenly an explosion hit Sophia in the back. She screamed and landed on her knees She suddenly felt being grabbed from behind . The heavy cruiser Hime Chad her captured. 'Damn it shouldn't let my guard down'. The AA defense Hime smirked and started beating her up . "HAHAHAHA how does it feel traitor. YOU will pay for leaving the Abyss . We will destroy everything you care about"She yelled and punch Sophia in the face." Blood streamed from her face. "N-O yo-u won-t". "SHUT UP "She punched Sophia in the gut . The AA defense Hime grabbed her by the chin and looks at her straight in the eyes . "I'll kill everything you love ". She than aimed her cannons at the schools . 'NOOO!!' A red aura burst out of her. The blast so powerful it threw the Heavy cruiser Hime of her and it threw the AA defense Hime a few feet away in a nearby building. The AA defense Hime coughs blood. She suddenly felt something was off . She looks up and saw a pissed off Sophia. "Wait hold on m-". She was suddenly punched in the face . "ShUT Up". Sophia started punching the AA defense Hime. "THIS FOR THREATENING TO KILL MY FAMILY. THIS FOR KILLING ALL THOSE INNOCENT!!! THIS FOR ME BEING DECEIVED BY THE ABYSS!!". She continues punching until she was tired. The AA defense Hime face was bruised and blood was dripping from her but she was still alive. Sophia stood up and started to walk away. "Wh-y di-dnt yo-u ki-ll m-e"Ask the battered Hime. "I am don't want my kids to see my as a monster"She replies and continued walking. Suddenly an explosion hit her in the back.she collapsed on the ground. More explosions hit her . Before her vision faded she saw her kids running towards her .

'WAKE UP' . Sophia eyes snapped open . She was breathing heavily. "AAh you're awake"."Huh!" She looks around and noticed she was in room . She was sitting on a chair and in front of her was a woman wearing an white admirald uniform . She had black hair and brown eyes. " Where AM I AND WHERE'S MY FAMILY!!". She tries to lunge at the woman but something kept her from doing that . She looks behind her and saw she was chained to the wall and floor. "It won't work. Your family is fine but your husband may end up in jail for hiding an enemy". "WHAT. LET ME GO!!". "Calm down. I can save him but first I want to have a talk with you". Sophia sighed"Fine by the way who are you". "Well I am Admirald Hanekawa Kusanagi. Nice to meet you Sophia Hamada or should I say Southern War Ocean Princess". Sophia rolled her eyes."What do you want?!" . "Mmmh I want to know why you betrayed your own kin ". The pale woman sighed. "You see I was in a battle and I was defeated. I washed up on shore and that's when Izanagi saved me . I tried to attack him but I was to weak . Despite that he still took care of me. He would always talk to me . As time goes on. I realized humans weren't vile beings like it was told in the Abyss. I felt deceived. I was confused but than I realized I could start a new life. I confess my love towards him . I was surprised he loved me . We later got married and had children. After all those years I finally found happiness". Hanekawa smiles"That's a great story . But now you are under threat along with your family" . "Why?". "Some people don't like you're kin and wants to destroy you all . There has been numerous death threats to your family . Ever since the incident two weeks ago". "WAIT. I was out for two weeks?!". "YEA. I am gonna ask you a favor". "What is it ?". "You can prove your self that you're not a monster by helping humanity . Will you do it ". Sophia looks down and began thinking. "I do it "


	4. Up for adoption

**Announcement .** **story op for adoption** **I am sorry I can't continue story but I am busy with some stuff. I can't talk about its private. I have a lot work . You can change some parts of the story if you want . Nekoreku out**


End file.
